


𝑩𝑵𝑯𝑨.oneshots

by clash_ash



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, POV Queer Character, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clash_ash/pseuds/clash_ash
Summary: Just me, trying to write a few bnha oneshots. Yes, there is one aot oneshot, i know. English isn't my first language so please tell me if you find any mistakesThere will be smut, angst and fluff
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

⚠︎I DON'T do rape or student x teacher! When it comes to lemons, the characters will always be aged up⚠︎

Yeah, as you see I'm going to write a few MyHeroAcademia x Reader Oneshots (or better: I'm going to try it)  
Maybe there will be a few Character x Character, too :)

➪English isn't my first language, so please tell me if I make mistakes ♡

☾︎= Angst  
♡︎= Fluff  
★= Lemon


	2. Katsuki x nb!Reader -Brave [♡︎]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I actually wanted to write this in German but I decided to make this one my first English Oneshot. It's based on a TikTok I saw :)

Ship: katsuki bakugou x nb!Reader  
Genre: fluff  
Word Count: 798  
____________________________

~PoV Katsuki~

Angrily, I pushed that damn Nerd so that he fell on the ground. Tears were streaming down his face while he was begging me to stop. "Shut up!", I yelled at him. If I was honest the reason for my actions was jealously. I was jealous because Deku spended much more time with (LN) (YN). We were childhood friends, too, but we weren't as close as then anymore. All that anger and jealously was coming up inside me while I saw them laughing and acting around together like a couple. I realized that it started to get harder to control myself and not blast that damn Nerd's face as I heard a worried voice calling our names.

It was (YN)'s voice. I stopped and looked at them. "What the fxck are you doing Kacchan?! Stop it! Izu, are you okay?" How I hated it when they called the shitty Nerd 'Izu'! I made a few steps behind and watched them helping Izuku to stand up. While no one else did something when someone was bullied (YN) always cared. Usually they stood up for the victims and helped them. 

"Thank you", Izuku whispered silently on their ear which made me stare at him angrily. As I made a step forward again, (YN) gave me a look that made me freeze. "I want to talk to you, Kacchan", they said and turned around to bring Izuku away from me. I did know about what she wanted to talk about- or so I thought. 'Kacchan, why are you bulling Izuku?' or 'Please stop it.' They were a very friendly and carrying person that would never hurt someone.

~Your PoV~

After I made sure that Izu was okay I searched for Kacchan. What was going on inside his head? He could have hurt the green haired boy! Anger was shown in my eyes as I found the red eyed boy. I started to walk faster. "Ah, (YN)-" You slapped him right in the face before he could finish his sentence. His eyes widened in shock but he didn't dare to move, he didn't even tell at you, Katsuki just looked at you.

"What is wrong with you, Kacchan? You could have fxcking hurt him! Why are you like this? Are you really so insecure? Do you really have to bully Izu just to feel better?", you yelled at him. "You can't say whatever the fxck you want, words can hurt!" After realizing that he still didn't do anything I didn't hold back anymore. "What the fxck is wrong with you, Bakugou?! Aren't you and Izu friends? Then you better learn how to treat your friends because if you don't I will no longer be by your side!" 

~No ones PoV~

The fact that (YN) had called him by his last name made Katsuki realize that the fxcked up. He knew that they had a big thing for justice and equality but that they yelled at him and even slapped him was something knew and he would never had thought about (YN) doing this. Especially their last sentence made him overthink his actions. 

Yes, Izuku and Katsuki had been friend in their childhood but something happened and their relationship got worse. Katsuki didn't know if he was still friends with the boy he spent his childhood with. And the fact that (YN) reacted like this and even told him to not be his friend anymore hit him hard.

"(YN), I'm sorry. I know I probably hurt you because I know how important the friendship between three of us is to you", he admitted silently. (YN) could see the regret on his eyes. He really meant it. "But I don't know if Deku and I are still friends and I want you to accept the fact that friendships can end", he added. "And- I want our friendship to end, too." (YN) starred at the blond boy in front of them while tears slowly formed in their eyes. "What?", they whispered quietly.

"I want our friendship to end because I think I caught feelings for you", he explained while he was blushing a bit. All (YN) could do was open and close their mouth. "What, are you gonna open and close your eyes like a damn fish now or are you going to talk to me?", he asked them. "Shut up, Boom Boom Boy! What did I say about words that can hurt?", they teased him. Slowly, (YN) got closer and softly kissed 'Boom Boom Boy'. 

After he pulled away, Katsuki stayed quiet what was pretty unusual for him. "Are you okay, Katsuki?" He slowly nodded. He didn't like being teased but that was what (YN) kept doing all the time. Maybe that was why he fell in love with them.


End file.
